User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Invasion Part 5 Decoy
"is this the end the entire fleet is approaching" said Jason "has everyone been evacuated yet" said Maxwell "you sure about this it is very very dangerous to do this" said Poindexter "2 things one i am sure and two shut up and get on" said Maxwell "the scribblenauts are heading out so am i" said Jason before leaving "what ever demoralized him is beyond me" said Kenpo "what is that" said Gorge pointing to something that is sending the scribblenauts flying though the air and into the castle "a doppelganger" said Maxwell. Then the experiment tore off a scribblenaut's arm and beat said scribblenaut with it "brutal blood thirsty and deadly this should be a fair fight" said Kenpo before jumping outside the shield "wait no" said Maxwell "what are you a coward" said Milo before jumping after Kenpo "coward" said Stunt before following Milo and Kenpo "that is just great" said Maxwell following his brothers "so your the hero they are talking about i expected more" said the experiment after killing another scribblenaut "what are you" said Kenpo "an evolution to our troops once you are dead all soliers will be powered up with the dark starite" said The Experiment "the dark starite an experimental starite that was experimented upon by the darknaught empire to give limitless power to the darknaughts that is why they are so strong if that starite is in evil hands greater then great evil will rise" said Maxwell "enough talk prepare to die" said The Experiment "not this time" said Kenpo Milo Stunt Maxwell at the same time. The battle began the experiment fired several lightning and fire balls at the 4 brothers as they were struggling to fight this creature "this is getting bad" said Milo after avoiding the experiments fire coated fist "i know go we will hold it off" said Kenpo "STAR FURY!" shouted Maxwell who fired several stars from his hands but the experiments speed and high precision avoided the stars "STAR KICK!" shouted Maxwell who jumped at The Experiment but then The Experiment grabbed Maxwell's leg span around and threw Maxwell into the castle smashed through the wall and landed in the command center in the highest tower "Maxwell this is not going good all turrets have been destroyed and only 1 out of eleven ships plus the gigantic capital ship has been destroyed oh and the shields are about to die" said Poindexter "prepare the self destruct sequence for the thing to the real thing" said Maxwell "already done you only have 90 seconds" said Poindexter "better grab this last Zeta Module see you soon" said Poindexter "guys we are leaving" said Maxwell "yeah we would go but kenpo is hurt bad" said Stunt while dragging Kenpo inside the base "Milo were leaving" said Stunt while the barrier was lowered the drawbridge was set on fire as well as the port cullis was closed "lockdown initiated lets go it won't hold them" said Poindexter while helping carry Kenpo down to the dungeon "go i will stay and buy some time" said Maxwell "see you bro" said Milo who proceeded to help Poindexter and Stunt carry Kenpo to the dungeon. "waiting for you Maxwell and it gets worse that capital ship is about to fire the main cannon on the bottom of the ship and blow down the castle" said Poindexter "i'm here let's go" said Maxwell running down the stairs. Then the capital ship fired at the castle leveling the castle down into the ground destroying the base for the revolutionaries "life scanners confirmed no survivors in the rubble now to take the rest of this planet" said the admiral for what was left of the fleet "excellent now for the world" said the leader who appeared to be victorious at least he thought he was. "aw man the base blew up or at least the fake one" said Milo "that was genius selecting that castle as a decoy base while we prepared the real one and in the perfect spot to" said Chase "you sure about this place Vowelcano is known for it's unstable nature like the constant quakes constant eruptions the death worms living in the lava magma monsters lava flows lava lakes and the extreme heat on the inside make it very very dangerous to even so much as start an exploration even Chase has to be careful around vowelcano the outside is even worse there is nothing but a wasteland burnt trees bones of animals grey land burnt villages lava lakes and rivers and the sky is covered by the smoke from the top of the volcano why select this place for a base" said Poindexter while setting up a super ultra cold air conditioner that will keep the hot air cool enough to tolerate "yup the best place to hide is always the most dangerous i mean would you look for something in the middle of an active volcanic field" said Maxwell "good point" said Poindexter "how much longer untill the air is clean enough to breath in all accesible areas" said Tiny "not much 3 days" said Poindexter "Zeta Module installed and the turrets on the outside are installed and hidden as boulders now we are ready incase of an attack" said Leon "good all buildings we need are all placed" said Maxwell while writing clock tower in the notebook then a clock tower appeared "building count fort, clocktower, observatory, power plant, laboratory, bomb shelter, warehouse, and airlocks all check" said Tanc "good all brothers and sister have been accounted for" said Maxwell "nice i will start patrol's around the base start setting up rooms for everyone around the base there is not enough space for a hotel or anything" said Tanc "on it this device will tell which walls have no lava flows within them or not" said Maxwell "i think i know why Jason is upset look" said Lily while looking at Jason stare at a photo "his family his mother father and sister no one knows their current status he does not want to fight because he thinks his family is gone well they did have a reunion just before the attack and the building was destroyed but no one saw them come out he found out about that through some survivors" said Maxwell "they are gone but something is not right" said Jason to himself knowing he knew his family perished but something was not right. "wanna grab some pizza at hectors new restaurant he and 3 other chef's have started cooking something" said Lily "sure lets go" said Maxwell then the 2 left. Category:Blog posts